maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
DolPhineas and Ferb Tale / VICTORious
Episode Summary DolPhineas and Ferb Tale: Sawyer Nelson gets Phineas and Ferb set out to help a hurt dolphin in a race for $10,000. VICTORious: Dr. Victor von Doom enrolls in a performing arts high school. Segments #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that Madonna's performence at the Super Bowl's halftime show wasn't what people expected. (MAD News segment) #Opening Scene #[[DolPhineas and Ferb Tale|'DolPhineas and Ferb Tale']] (Movie Parody of Dolphin Tale ''/ TV Parody of Disney's ''Phineas and Ferb) #Animated Marginals segment #Clown family eats dinner (Animated by Mike Wartella) #DVR2D2 (Ad Parody of Digital Video Recorder (DVR) / Spoof on R2-D2 from Star Wars) (Ad Parodies segment) #Goat shows up instead of Johnson (Cartoon) #Boy finds dog out in cold (Animated by Don Martin) #Pillsbury Doughboy Conference (Spoof on Pillsbury Doughboy) (Stop-motion Cartoon segment) #Spy vs. Spy - Cannon #2 (Spy vs. Spy segment) #Animated Marginals segment #What's Wrong with this Picture? #Magician pulls a rabbit out of a saxophone (Animated by Mike Wartella) #[[VICTORious|'VICTORious']] (Spoof on Dr. Victor von Doom / TV Parody of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/VICTORiOUS VIC'TORi'OUS]) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (From VICTORious): Dr. Victor von Doom competes at the yodeling mime competition. (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *Second time Phineas and Ferb get spoofed. The first was [[The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess|'The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess']]. *Third time [[Victorious|VIC'TORi'OUS]] gets spoofed. The first was''' [[Star Blecch / uGlee|'''Star Blecch / uGlee]] and the second was [[WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition|'WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition']]. *''VIC'TORi'OUS'' characters Cat Valentine, Beck Oliver, Trina Vega, and Lane Alexander didn't appear on MAD. *This is the first time that Sikowitz from VIC'TORi'OUS appears on MAD. *'VICTORious '''was originally going to air along with [[My Little War Horse|'My Little War Horse']], but moved to air along with '''DolPhineas and Ferb Tale'. *First victory of the Black Spy in a Spy vs. Spy cartoon since [[Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy|'Episode 35']] (disregarding Stop-motion cartoons). Also, last time Spy vs. Spy is animated traditionally (for the time being). *First time the Teen Titans get spoofed. *This is the first episode of MAD to have only one Ad Parody. *Phineas and Ferb look the same way from [[The Straight A-Team|'The Straight A-Team']]. *First appearance of the What's Wrong with this Picture? segment. *This was one of four episodes that aired on the day of the 2012 Hall of Game Sports Award Show. The other three episodes were: *#[[So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!|'So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!']]' ' *#[[WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls|'WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls']]' '(the previous episode) *#[[My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O|'My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O']] Voices *Hugh Davidson - Cyborg, Admiral Ackbar, Sikowitz, Board Member, and Saxophone Player *Larry Dorf - Winter, What's Wrong With This Picture? Announcer, Clown Father, and Board Member *Keith Ferguson - Nicolas Cage, Andy Samberg / Robbie, and Magician *Clare Grant - Candace Flynn, Beru Lars, and Jade *Tom Kane - Dr. Cameron McCarthy, Professor X, and DVR2D2 Announcer *Jason Marsden - Andre, Doug, and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *Rachel Ramras - Tori Vega, Princess Leia Organa, Clown Mother, and Sawyer Nelson *Kevin Shinick - Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Dr. Victor von Doom, Justin Timberlake, Luke Skywalker, Johnson, Clown Son, and the MAD News Anchor Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:2012 Episodes